ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Tattered
The Tattered archetype ("Sentō de kizutsui" or "Battle-Scarred" in Japanese) are a group of retrains of the used by Itsu Solace that have enhanced abilities at a very interesting cost. They are all Synchro Monsters, with no supporting cards. The monsters appear to be similar to their normal counterparts, but their designs have battle scars and various partially-healed wounds on their bodies and armor. Their stances are also different, displaying a weariness to them, as if they have been through many battles. Play Style The "Tattered" monsters all have the same initial text: "When you Synchro Summon this card: Banish 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 Banished Synchro Monster; Until the next End Phase, negate this monster's effects, and this monster gains the effect(s) of the target." They essentially run off of Synchro Monsters, and can even negate their own effects for a turn, during either player's turn, to receive the effects of another Synchro Monster that has been Banished. They also have improved effects of the original monsters, and count as the originals for card effects. * "Tattered Stardust Dragon" can negate destruction effects, but does not need to Tribute himself in order to do so. * "Tattered Red Dragon Archfiend" can destroy Defense Position monsters, but does not have the drawback of destroying monsters that do not attack. * "Tattered Black Rose Dragon" is not destroyed when her effect is used, but the turn immediately goes to the End Phase. Furthermore, she can change a Defense Position monster to Attack Position and make the ATK 0, just like the original, but she can Banish any kind of monster instead of just Plant-Types. * "Tattered Ancient Fairy Dragon" gives an extra Normal Summon or Set, and her destruction effect can be used on any face-up Spell or Trap Card. * "Tattered Black-Winged Dragon" no longer deals out counters, but simply reverses any Effect Damage back at the opponent, and decreases the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters by the amount of damage reflected. * "Tattered Life Stream Dragon" doesn't need " " anymore, but sets his owner's Life Points at 4000 if they are lower than 2000 once per turn, and can temporarily make all face-up Synchro Monsters become Level 4. * "Tattered Solace Dragon" is the ace card of the series, and is a Vortex Synchro Monster. She needs a "Tattered" Synchro Monster and a Fusion Tuner to be Synchro Summoned, but can not only Banish a card on the field once per turn at the cost of Banishing a Synchro Monster from either player's Graveyards or her controller's Extra Deck, but also gains the effects of all Banished Synchro Monsters. Weaknesses The only real weaknesses of the archetype are its lack of direct archetypal support and its reliance on Synchro Monsters as a sort of fuel. However, the "Tattered" monsters can easily use your opponent's Synchro Monsters against them, taking their effects and using them for their own gain. Category:Archetype